Never Fail
by moonchaser1
Summary: A curse is coming to claim the residents of Storybrooke and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it. But it can't stop love. Oneshot.


Never Fail

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time. I only take them out to play occasionally.

A/N: Just my take on this "new curse" that apparently is coming for our heroes. And it's angsty. A heavy dose of angst and sap, at that. I'm not usually this sappy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Emma, please love, there's not much time left. Please take it, for your family, for your son." Hook had directed them into the alcove on an alley, off the busy New York street, where it was more private and they could talk quietly.

"Hook, I just..." the thought died on her lips as she looked into the ice blue eyes staring back at her. He appeared sad, defeated, but yet determined to get her to see his way.

"You have to, Emma. We both know it. We tried to outrun the blasted curse, tried to find a way to stop it, but seeing as how we were both born in the Enchanted Forest, I'm afraid it's going to find us and claim us as victims no matter where we are. I'm afraid the minutes have waned down. I feel it pulling at me, as if something heavy is trying to drag me away, do you?"

Tears pricked at the blonde's eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to hold them back. "I... I do."

Hook held up the small purple vial eye level to her, offering it once more. "So please love, drink the potion quickly, before it's too late."

Emma took the proffered bottle and removed the cap. "At least Tamara left behind something useful, if this even works. I can't leave Henry behind alone. I can't abandon him after we fought so hard to bring him back to us."

"Aye, lass. It's the right thing to do. We both know what it's like to lose those we love most. Henry is a good lad, a lad who needs his mother." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I just wish my heart wasn't absolutely breaking right now. The curse has crossed over Storybrooke by now. My parents, my friends, Henry's father, they are surely gone to ... who knows where." The tears rolled freely down Emma's face now. "And I'm about to lose you too," her voice broke off and she lowered her gaze.

Hook reached out with his good hand and lifted her chin so that her green eyes met his blue ones. "Emma, you will be with me, here," he said, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. "The curse may take my body, but your heart, your very essence rests in here." He left her hand resting over his heart and moved his own hand up to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

Emma shared a watery smile. "You better not forget me, pirate. Because Henry and I will figure this out and then I'm coming to rescue your ass."

Hook managed a smile at the glimpse of the feisty fighter he knows so well. "Remember what I told you in Neverland, love." He leaned in a little closer to her. "I've never seen you fail. Now drink the potion before it's too late."

Emma took the little bottle and tipped it back, downing the tasteless liquid. Immediately, she felt a warmth fill her body, as if she had a renewed energy. Looking up, she noticed Hook's face twisted slightly, something happening in his own body.

"Hook, are you alright?" she asked, scared.

"Emma, I think it's time," he said sadly.

"No!" she cried. "Not yet. I'm not ready for you to go. I'm not ready to be alone again."

"Love, " he started to say, but she cut him off, pulling him to her as she caught his lips in a deep kiss. Emma poured every ounce of emotion coursing through her body into the kiss, desperate to memorize the feel of his embrace, his smell, to soak in the love he so freely shared with her. He kissed her back with the same fervor, wrapping his arm around her waist, tangling his hand in her soft blonde tresses. He tried desperately to imprint this memory, to ensure he'd never forget her.

Sliding her hand briefly into her pocket, Emma removed something. Sliding her hands up his jacket, she reached inside his coat, pulling him even closer to her while she continued to kiss him with every ounce of her. Gently, she tucked the item safely inside his inner pocket.

Finally, they parted, the need for oxygen too great. Hook pulled her into an intimate hug, burying his head on her shoulder, pulling her as tight as possible. "You'll find us, love," he whispered in her ear. "I believe in you."

Emma nodded, not relinquishing him from the embrace. "I love you, Killian," she said firmly, true in her words.

Hook pulled back, a part of him thrilled to have those parting words finally from the woman he loved. He smiled sadly at her. "I love you, Emma Swan. For always."

A purple haze began to swirl around Hook's feet, rising slowly up around him. He was powerless to stop it, no way to fight it. Emma stepped back a few steps, tears flowing unbidden once more. As quick as the haze appeared, it disappeared again. And when it was gone, so was he.

Emma stood still for a minute, taking in the brevity of what had just happened. The curse had claimed him, along with everyone in Storybrooke, save Henry. Steeling herself, she wiped the tears from her eyes hastily. Her resolve firmly in place, she knew that now the real work was to be done. She turned around with a new purpose and walked away from the alley. She needed to get to Henry in their hotel room and share with him what had happened. To continue searching for a way to break the curse that stole their loved ones from them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Snow, come quick. I believe he's waking up," Ruby said leaning over the bed and resting her hand on his forehead, checking for a sign of a temperature."

The man in the bed groaned, wincing as blue eyes fluttered open. Blurry vision slowly cleared, and when it did he found himself staring into the concerned faces of two ladies. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by one of them.

"Easy there," Snow White said. "I'm not sure you're ready to get up quite yet."

"Where am I?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"The Enchanted Forest," Ruby answered. "We found you earlier by the road, just outside of town. Are you feeling alright?"

"Aye, lass," he conceded. "I've had worse. How did I get here? I can't remember anything."

"You figure that out," Ruby said, "and then we'll all know. We've all had the same experience that you are having now. As if there is something we're all forgetting. A void in our memories, pieces that should be there, but are not."

Hook rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the fog away. Snow reached out, handing him a cup of water. "Rest for a while, pirate," she said. The fog will clear and you'll feel better in a while. That's how it's been for us. "If you need anything, we'll be in the parlor."

Hood nodded, "Thank you," he said, taking a sip of the water and setting it on the bedside table. He laid back again, trying to make some sense of how he came to be where he was. Patting himself, he didn't seem to be injured anywhere. Sitting up, he shrugged out of the long leather coat he wore, an effort to get more comfortable. Folding his coat, he paused when he saw something peeking from inside the front pocket. Reaching in tentatively, he pulled the item from the pocket. He gasped as he realized that it was a picture of Emma smiling brightly. His perfect Swan. So beautiful, so perfect. He caressed the picture with his thumb, sighing and breaking into a smile. Gently, he turned the photo over. He couldn't help a soft chuckle as he read the words written on the back.

_Don't forget me Killian. I'm coming back to you. We will get our happily ever after._

_I love you,_

_Emma_

Laying back on the bed, Hook clutched the picture to his chest. Sighing, he relaxed and eventually drifted off to sleep. Emma and Henry would be back to him, to all of them. He'd never seen her fail.

Fin.


End file.
